Monkey Adventures 6:Monkey Cupid
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Monty and Shego are looking forward to it but as they prepare for it something goes wrong. Now everyone is in love and only a few, including Monty, Shego, Duff, Maim, Wade, Jim and Tim are left. Now they must get the cure before it's too late. Monty/Shego, Will/Bonnie, Drakken/Betty, Ron/Yori, Fukushima/Monique, Josh/Tara, Felix/Zita, Hirotaka/Amelia
1. Thoughts

**Monkey Adventures 6: Monkey Cupid**

After facing their counterparts things are more or less back to normal for Monty and the gang but not for long. It's Valentine's Day and Monkey Fist is planning a day all to himself and Shego, too bad that fate has other plans in the form of a Love Potion. Now the two lovers, Duff and Fukushima must find a way to reverse the effects before it becomes permanent. Monty/Shego, Will/Bonnie, Drakken/Betty, Ron/Yori, Fukushima/Monique, Josh/Tara, Hirotaka/Amelia

I don't own anything except Takashi and anything else you don't recognize.

**Chapter 1: Thoughts**

Shego sighed; she was lounging about on the couch. It had been a rough couple of days, what with meeting their other world counterparts, emotional distress, the truth revealed to her oldest brother, destroying a monster, getting hurt and the dimensions almost collapsing. Her counterpart had really gotten under her skin. She sighed and didn't notice Monty come in.

Monty looked at his lover and mused on the things revealed about them from the prophecy and the tapestry. It was all so shocking and unnerving, he was lucky that he and Shego didn't have to do it alone though. They had Drakken, Killigan, Fukushima and Yori along with their families and friends. He didn't know when it would happen and he didn't know how it would happen but when it did, they would be ready, he knew it. He silently crossed over to Shego and gently started to massage her tense shoulders. She barely turned her head and just let him work his magic while sighing in contentment.

*"Watashi wa anata watashi no tenshi o aishi," he said, nuzzling into her neck.

**"Mmm, watashi mo anata o aishite Monty," she said, enjoying the attention she was receiving from her lover.

Xxxxx

Drakken concentrated and then let loose his leaves, trying to get them to slash like a blade, in a straight line. He almost got himself badly cut as it was straight for halfway before he lost control. He sighed; bet his counterpart never had this problem. He still couldn't get over the fact that his counter was married to Shego's counter…yuck, well, for him it was yuck, honestly, he was old enough to be Shego's father. Not to mention that Jack wanted him to become his apprentice, to take over HenchCo in case something happened to him. Well, he had been working for HenchCo for as long as it had been around and he knew it as well as Jack did, it made sense that Jack would choose him. It would also get him closer to Betty… He shook his head and decided to try his new attack again.

Xxxxx

Killigan yawned and settled down for a nap in the shade of the balcony, unlike the others, he didn't think too much of what had happened, apart from disagreeing about Monkey Fist's and Shego's relationship he and his counter had been fine. The prophecy though, that was another kettle of fish but he supposed that time would tell what would happen. When it did he'd be ready for it.

Xxxxx

Yori and Fukushima were sparing and each had their own thoughts on what had happened. Yori was neutral, she would follow her master and mistress and she would help them defeat the evil ones the prophecy had spoken about, Kim Possible and the Cursed Dark One. She had liked Kim Possible for Stoppable San's sake at first and then genuinely and there was a time when she might have been able to call her a friend but her jealousy and controlling nature got the best of her. Now she was making Stoppable san unhappy with her new ways and Yori was confused over her feelings for Stoppable san and for Hirotaka.

Hirotaka, she didn't know what she felt for him. Once, she thought she loved him but his leading her down the dark path, almost causing her to betray her Master and her cousin and his declaring that she was no longer his lover, that she was a traitor, both hurt, a lot. He had broken her heart. She had become his lover when she'd seen him kill an animal with much more cruelty then was not necessary, she had tried to warm his heart but he had ended up almost blackening hers. She shivered, it had not been wise to get close to Hirotaka when he was cursed and back then he could turn the most noble-hearted person dark. She had almost lost her honor thanks to him. She knew that he felt something for her but she was confused and so was he, they agreed to mend their friendship first but she suspected that that was what they'd ever be, friends.

She then thought of Stoppable san, he was different from anyone she'd ever met before. He made her feel things, things that she thought that she'd felt when with Hirotaka but those things then were a lie. Stoppable san, she'd thought he was the Ultimate Monkey Master, a true hero. Now, she knew the truth and he may not have been the Ultimate Monkey Master but it did not stop Stoppable san from being a true hero. She liked him but as she was still so confused over her tumulus feelings she was not sure if she just liked him or like liked him. Perhaps she should speak to her lady about her feelings.

Xxxxx

Fukushima was another who was very confused, having seen his counterpart have such a good relationship with Hiro's counterpart had brought out mixed feelings in him. Hirotaka was no longer cursed, so he no longer wanted to kill him. Hirotaka had even apologized to him, so it made sense to try and become friends. Yet Hirotaka, who felt terrible about what he'd done, did not want friendship, not yet. He was wondering if it was too late to be friends, was it or was it not. Could such a thing even happen? He was just so confused. He would need to speak to his father and perhaps his mother about his feelings and worries.

Xxxxx

In Middleton Ron Stoppable sighed as he sorted through all the family photo albums, a task his mom had given him. He couldn't help but think of what had happened in the past few days. Meeting his counterpart and seeing how Kim was her normal, nice self was tough. He'd learnt a lot of things and he couldn't believe that the man who was once his arch-foe and the woman who used to fight Kim on a regular basis were going to legally rule the world and save it too. Talk about irony. He sighed again and looked through the album he was holding, it had his mom in it as a teenager and in one photo she was holding a baby boy. As Ron kept on looking he came across a photo of his mom in front of a very familiar castle with her arm around the boy who looked to be around ten years old and he also looked very familiar… There was no doubt about it, even without the monkey hands and feet he was still recognizable as Monty Fiske, that black hair and those blue eyes were unmistakable. Ron looked stunned, what was his mom doing with a young Monkey Fist? He had to check this out.

"Hey, mom," he called.

"Are you finished yet Ron?" she asked.

"No but I wanted to ask you about this picture I found, this boy, who is he?" asked Ron, showing her the picture. He hoped that he was wrong and that it was just a coincidence.

"…His name is Monty Fiske, he's my nephew. I left England when his father, my older brother died. It was Monty's fault, it was his entire fault. I've never forgiven him and until today, I've never given him a second thought," said Marcy coldly, looking at the picture in distaste.

"Oh, ok, but why didn't you tell me I had a cousin or any of this?" asked Ron, something wasn't right with his mom's story, there seemed to be more to it that what she said.

"This is my way of telling you. Now please finish sorting those albums and take care of Hana. I'm going out for while." As she left she muttered, "I don't know why Hana won't call me mama or Joe, dada," this displeased her and Ron winced, he'd hate to see his mom's reaction if anyone told her that Hana called only Monkey Fist and Shego 'dada' and 'mama.'

Once he heard the front door slam and the car back out of the driveway he rushed to the phone, he had to know the truth.

Thousands of miles away the phone rang in Fiske Castle. "Hello, Monty Fiske speaking," said Monkey Fist.

"Um, hey, it's me," said Ron.

"Ronald? Well, this is a surprise…what can I do for you? Do you want to speak to Yori?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Uh, that would be nice but no, it's actually you I need to speak to, it's about a picture I found in my mom's photo album…It had you and my mom in it…in front of the castle, please explain," said Ron.

Monkey Fist was silent for a long time.

"Hello, Monkey Fist, you still there?" asked Ron.

"Yes, yes Ronald. I'm…now, listen, this isn't a conversation for the phone, why don't I come over to your place and we can talk about this, it's a conversation that needs to be done face to face," said Monkey Fist.

"Ok, you're in luck; my parents are both out for while. I'll see you soon," said Ron.

"Yes, soon," and he put the phone down. Monty then dragged himself to the lounge where everyone was now and sat down in his favorite chair and groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Monty, what's wrong?" asked Shego.

"Ronald has found a picture of me and Marcy in a photo album and is asking questions. I have no choice but to tell him the truth," he said and everyone cringed, this wasn't good.

"Well, I guess we're going on a field trip then," said Shego.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," said Drakken.

A little bit later everyone was prepared to leave, everyone was traveling in Killigan's blimp, but Monkey Fist and Shego were traveling on Golden Jet Cloud. The blimp was the biggest piece of transportation they had and everyone was coming, Nanny Main, Drakken, Killigan, Yori, Fukushima and Takashi and all twenty six of Monkey Fist's Monkey Ninja's plus Chippy and Kiki's pup, Tango, who would be given to Shego when she was old enough. Both blimp and cloud flew through the air at high speed; Monkey Fist was determined to get to Ron's house before the day ended.

Xxxxx

Kim was frowning at she remembered what had happened at Fiske Castle a few days ago, her counter was as naïve and as nice as she'd once been. She knew better, the world was a terrible and cruel place and the only way to make it better was to destroy all those who were evil, like Shego, Monkey Fist, Drakken, Killigan and all the other villains and any who sympathized with them deserved death as well, she may let Ron live though, she did need a scapegoat and a distraction, he fit the part perfectly. She still didn't know why he was lying about not being the Monkey Master, oh well, it was a good thing he had her to set him straight and to tell him what to do like always. As for that prophecy, she didn't believe in that sort of nonsense, no villain would ever rule the world; the world needed someone like her to rule it. Hmm, Queen Kim, it had a very nice ring to it.

Xxxxx

Bonnie, Monique, Zita, Josh, Felix, Tara, Jim, Tim and Wade sat in a booth at Bueno Nacho and listened to William recount what had happened at the castle.

"So, they're going to rule, as stated by some Gods, after they save the world from this Cursed Dark One, Kim and some nutty lady you don't know? Is that what you're saying?" asked Tara.

"Yes Tara, I know it's hard to believe but it's true, ugh, my other self was so…obnoxious and stuck up, even when off duty. I'm glad I don't have to deal with him anymore," said Will, his hand on top of Bonnie's.

"These are the guys who try and take over the world on a daily basis, they're going to save it?" asked Felix doubtfully.

"Uncle Drew and Shego helped save the world against the Lorwardians and I can tell that every villain in that castle is going through a major personality change, they're becoming who they should have been all the time. Trust me, I've been around enough bad guys to know what I'm talking about," said Will.

"Boy, if this is joke you are so gonna get it," said Monique.

"What's happening to Kim that's making her so…different?" asked Josh. Every one of them had noticed the change in Kim and not one of them liked it and they tried to stay away from her as best they could. Jim and Tim looked concerned, Kim was their sister and to hear that she was going to try and destroy the world wasn't good.

"I'm not sure, we didn't find that out," said Will.

"Do you think those Lorwardians like did something to her on their spaceship?" asked Bonnie.

"Hmm, could be. I could ask Uncle Drew if anything happened," said Will and got out his cell phone, dialing a very familiar number.

Xxxxx

Hirotaka sat on top of his bed at Middleton Lodge, thinking about what had happened at Monkey Fist's castle. He'd gone there to kill Fukushima. Instead his life had been spared in more ways than one. The British Lord had set him free from his curse; he was free to make his own choices now. He wanted to make up with Yori but he didn't have feelings for her, she was pretty but he felt nothing for her other than familiarity, he could not feel friendship for he didn't deserve to feel it. She and the others, he would have to win their trust and friendship, perhaps Ron Stoppable could help but where would he be at this time of day? Hirotaka got up and left the lodge.

Xxxxx

Hero sat in GO Tower by himself, his brothers were at home, the house they had bought and they called that home instead of calling GO Tower home. He didn't understand; why did none of his family want to be heroes apart from him? The twins listened to Merrick and Sheena more than they did to him, they'd been right; he'd been there for them only as a hero, not as a brother. Merrick was right; he had been pushing his values on his little sister but why did she have to take the path of evil? Was she evil anymore anyway? She was going to save the world and then she was going to rule it with her boyfriend, Hero supposed that by that time they would be married…he pushed that thought away, his baby sister, married? No, push it away, push it away, Lord Fiske hadn't come to ask for his permission yet, so there was still time to wrap his head around that idea. He frowned as he thought of how he'd been lied to for five years but…he could see his siblings points, he would have dragged Sheena back here and it would have crushed her spirit…It was over, he decided, if he wanted a good relationship with his sister or a relationship better than it was, then he'd have to start considering her feelings, her hopes and dreams. He sighed, mending their bond was going to be tough, mending his bond with his brothers was going to be tough but he was Hego, a hero, he could…no, that was what his siblings disliked about him. He wasn't Hego, he was Hero and he would be a brother, not a hero to his family. It was time to change, to clean up his act and be a brother that his siblings wanted to be around. He would do it.

Xxxxx

Betty sighed, the past couple of days had been hectic and discovering that she was married to Jack Hench and that Will was their son was still mind blowing. It didn't change her feelings for Drew though. She wondered if their counterparts were ok and then she wondered what Drew was doing right now. Her cell phone rang, "Hello," she said.

"Hello Betty, it's Jack," he said.

"Jack, what's the problem?" asked Betty.

"N problem, just that your boyfriend is coming to town for some reason, thought you might want to see him," he said teasingly.

"He's not my boyfriend! Where is he?" she yelled and asked.

"He's outside of Middleton, in Duff's blimp, I only know this because Will called Drew earlier to ask him a question. Since Drew was on his way, he said that he would answer Will's question when he got there. Just thought I'd let you know," said Jack.

"Thank you Jack, good bye," said Betty.

"Good bye," said Jack and they both hung up. Betty looked at her schedule, hmmm, she was free all day, she smiled; it was time for a day off in Middleton.

Xxxxx

Just outside of Middleton a blimp landed and a golden cloud hovered above it. "So, wha' do we do now?" asked Killigan.

"Do whatever you want as long as it doesn't cause trouble. Shego and I are going to speak with Ronald," said Monkey Fist.

"Good luck," said Drakken.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," said Monkey Fist. He and Sheena were about to take off when his mother spoke.

"Monty, wait," she said.

"What is it mother?"

"I'm coming too, Ronald is my nephew and I want to start making amends, there was never any time in the past few days to do so," she said.

"Very well, Jet Cloud can hold three of us," and he helped his mother onto the cloud and the three of them zoomed off to Ron's house.

"Now what do we do?" asked Yori.

"We could…explore?" asked Fukushima.

"Let's get going then, but met back here later, around seven," said Drakken; he had to get to Bueno Nacho. They all agreed and wandered off to do their own thing, not knowing that soon they would be caught up in the middle of another adventure, and this one would be emotional for a lot of them.

Xxxxx

*I love you my angel

**I love you too

Yes, another one is now up. Please review


	2. Explanations

**Monkey Adventures 6: Monkey Cupid **

After facing their counterparts things are more or less back to normal for Monty and the gang but not for long. It's Valentine's Day and Monkey Fist is planning a day all to himself and Shego, too bad that fate has other plans in the form of a Love Potion. Now the two lovers, Duff, Jim, Tim, Wade and Maim must find a way to reverse the effects before it becomes permanent. Monty/Shego, Will/Bonnie, Drakken/Betty, Ron/Yori, Fukushima/Monique, Josh/Tara, Hirotaka/Amelia

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

"Drakken san, Drakken san!" and Drakken turned to see Takashi running after him.

"Takashi? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just want to go with you to Bueno Nacho, please?" asked Takashi.

"Ok then, let's go," smiled Drakken, taking the boy's hand. He liked the child, he reminded him of both Shego and Monkey Fist and he was kind of like a nephew or a grandson to him.

Around ten minutes later they arrived at Bueno Nacho and walked in a little bit nervously, they didn't have time to be nervous for long though.

"Uncle Drew! Takashi!" and they jerked their heads to see Will waving to them with his friends surrounding him.

"Will!" cheered Takashi; the child had taking a great liking to Will during the Dimension situation and he looked forward to getting to know the older boy better.

"Hello Takashi, how are you?" asked Will.

"I'm great," he replied.

Drakken approached the booth rather hesitantly upon seeing all the teens sitting there.

Will slipped out of the booth and gave his uncle a hug, "Come and sit down Uncle Drew, I've explained everything to them, you don't need to worry," he said and dragged him over to sit with the rest of them. Takashi was already being fussed over by the girls, all saying how cute he was.

"Hello everyone, first of all, before anything else is said, I'd like to apologize to all of you for everything that I've done to you whether directly or indirectly, especially Mr Renton, Miss Rockwaller, Mr Load and Jim and Tim Possible," said Drakken nervously.

"…Apology accepted," said Felix and everyone nodded in agreement.

Drakken blinked, "That's it? You're just going to forgive me, just like that? There has to be a catch."

"No catch. For me, it was your cousin who brought me grief. Anyway, I think we can all give the guy who saved the world some slack in the trust department," said Felix.

"You haven't done anything personal to most of us," said Tara.

"We'll forgive you," said Jim.

"On one condition," said Tim.

"What's that?" asked Drakken nervously.

"You teach us everything you know about your field of science," said Jim.

"Yeah and all those machines you build," said Tim.

"Are all super cool. We've learnt all we can from dad in rocket science," said Jim.

"Now we want to learn from you. It'll annoy Kim," said Tim.

"She can't say anything though, considering you saved the world and got a pardon," said Tim.

"So, do we have a deal?" they asked together.

"You had me at annoying Kim Possible, alright boys it's a deal," said Drakken with a grin and they shook hands.

"Hick bicka boo?" asked Jim.

"Hoosha!" said Tim.

"So, uh, does anyone have anything else to ask me?" asked Drakken.

"Could we work together sometime?" asked Wade.

Drakken raised his eyebrow but nodded, "Sure thing."

"Ok, now that that's over, Uncle Drew, the question I wanted to ask you was about Kimberly. When you were captured by the Lorwardians, did they do anything to her?" asked Will.

"Hmmm, you think that if they did it might explain her current and abnormal behavior," said Drakken thoughtfully.

"Yes, so did anything happen?" asked Josh.

"Well, they captured me first and I was there when Kim Possible was captured. They put her in shackles right away and both of us never left each other while trying to escape, so no, they didn't do anything. However, it may not have been anything they did or said but rather, the evil environment that we were in, it might have affected her," said Drakken.

"So, then what about you?" asked Bonnie.

"At the time I was evil, I've been around that type of environment but I've never been too affected by it. It's almost like something's been protecting me from true evil," said Drakken.

"So, you have no idea on how to help get Kim back to normal?" asked Wade.

"I'm afraid not," said Drakken.

"Thanks Uncle Drew," said Will.

"You're welcome," smiled Drakken.

"Hey, Drakken," said Jim.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Jim, Wade and I are going to the Arcade; can we take Takashi with us? It'll be good for him, to be around kids near his own age," said Tim.

"Please can I go Drakken san?" asked Takashi.

"Well, ok, you do need to be around children rather than adults all the time, but be back at the blimp by five," said Drakken.

"Ok, thank you Drakken san," said Takashi, hugging him and then grabbing Jim and Tim's hands and dragging them out of Bueno Nacho with Wade following.

"Well, I think I'll go too, no offense Will but I just don't fit in with a bunch of teenagers," said Drakken.

Will laughed, "None taken Uncle. It was great seeing you again and thanks for telling us about the evil environment, it could help later."

"I'm glad to help my favorite nephew," said Drakken.

"I'm your only nephew," said Will.

"That's why you're my favorite," smiled Drakken as he left and William grinned back at him.

The remaining teens soon left Bueno Nacho and Ron Stoppable was getting a visit from Monkey Fist, Shego and Nanny Maim.

Xxxxx

Monkey Fist guided Golden Jet Cloud to Ron's house, swooping in and stopping at the front door gently. Monkey Fist hopped off and then turned to help his mother while Shego jumped off and knocked on the door.

"Coming," they heard and then the door opened at they were faced with Ron holding Hana. "Uh, hey guys; come on in," he said, stepping aside and letting them walk inside.

"Mama, dada!" squealed Hana in delight, reaching out for them. Ron smiled and placed Hana in Shego's arms. Shego smiled and cradled the toddler.

"Well, come and sit down," invited Ron after watching them for a few seconds.

"Thank you. I suppose you want the full story?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Yes please," nodded Ron.

"It all began when I was ten," said Monkey Fist.

Flashback

_The whole household had gone to sleep ages ago and Monty was tucked up in bed cuddling his toy monkey, which he refused to get rid of despite that he was now ten and the monkey was now very old and worn. He didn't hear the catch on his window being unlocked and his window being opened. He didn't hear the soft footsteps moving towards him; instead he turned around and knocked his hand against his bedside table, waking him up. He was about to close his eyes when he noticed a shadow looming across his bed and turned to see a man in a mask grinning wickedly at him, "FATHER! MOTHER! HELP!" he yelled before he was gagged and dragged from his bed, kicking and trying break free. His parents had woken up immediately upon hearing their son's cries for help. Julian Fiske jumped out of bed and they both dashed towards their son's room, they were just in time to see their son being taken outside into the rainy night. _

"_Monty!" yelled Julian and after telling Victoria to call the police he jumped out after them. He saw the kidnapper climbing upwards and scrambled up after him. The kidnapper was fast but he had Monty with him who was not making it easy for him, kicking and wriggling. He dropped him and Monty slipped down the wet roof, certain he was going to fall to his death. He felt himself being stopped and looked up to see his father holding the collar of his pajama top. Julian quickly took off the gag and Monty flung his arms around him._

"_Dad!" he cried. Then they heard a shot that chipped off a roof tile alarmingly close to them. _

"_Come Monty, let's go!" said Julian and picked up his son, hurrying down the roof as fast as he dared, dodging another bullet. He wasn't so lucky the next time, a bullet lodging itself in his shoulder. "AARRGG!" he cried and his grip on his son slipped, leaving Monty to fall down the roof but he managed to grab the edge and then leapt to corner that jutted out and stayed there._

_Julian, seeing that Monty was safe turned to fight the kidnapper, it was a brutal fight with both men punching and kicking each other. Just then the kidnapper managed to land a lucky blow on Lord Fiske, causing him to fall and tumble down the roof. _

"_DAD!" cried Monty, seeing this._

_Julian managed to grab hold of the edge of the roof and tried to pull himself up but the kidnapper grabbed hold of his hands and hissed at him, "Long live the Lord," and threw him off the roof but Julian had one more trick up his sleeve, he held the kidnappers hands and brought him along for the ride, both of them landing hard on the ground, with Monty hearing sickening snaps from both of them._

"_NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" he screamed and somehow scrambled down to the ground safely, only managing to get some cuts and scrapes along the way. He reached the ground dashed towards his father's body, reaching it and gently pushing him. "Dad, dad wake up, dad, dad we, we gotta go back to mum," said Monty, tears in his eyes that were beginning to pour down his cheeks or was it the rain? He didn't know; he just knew that he didn't want to believe what his eyes were telling him, that his father was dead._

"_Monty, Julian! Oh gods!" and his mother came running up to them with the police in tow. She held her now deceased husbands hand and cried, Monty was hugging his father's still warm body and was shocked when someone picked him up and took him away from him._

"_No, no, no, stop, dad! No!" he yelled and then the man who had him gave him to his mother and that was when he realized that his father would never be coming back. His mother held him close, the both of them sobbing._

End Flashback

"It was after the funeral that Marcy came up to me and slapped me very hard on the cheek. She started ranting and yelling at me, telling me that it was my fault that my father died. If I hadn't been born she'd still have her brother. She cursed me to hell and told me that she never wanted to see me again and that she hoped that I'd go and die, which would do everyone a favor. She said that I was nothing but a cursed child and would never amount to anything great because I was a curse to everyone I came across," said Monkey Fist sadly.

"I had heard everything but I wasn't able to get over to them until I was finished with a conversation which I didn't really care about. I told Marcy to stop it and if she was going to blame Monty for something that wasn't his fault she could leave England forever. She said she'd get her inheritance first. I burst her bubble by saying that Julian had passed his title of Lord onto Monty, who would obtain it on his eighteenth birthday and apart from a few items Monty would inherit everything when he reached twenty one. Marcy was furious. She was always a selfish child and she got worse as she got older. She left for America and we never saw or heard from her again. I've often wondered if it was Marcy who hired the kidnapper because in the previous Will and Testament, it said that if Monty and Julian were to die then everything would go to Marcy and I would get two thousand pounds each month for my upkeep. What Marcy didn't know is that that Will and Testament was her mother's who had always favored her daughter over her son. She was a bitter old thing as I remember. Marcy expected to gain everything but thanks to Julian's changing of the Will she got almost nothing, Julian was no fool and though he loved his sister dearly he knew who she really was. It took me several weeks to convince Monty that what his Aunt Marcy said wasn't true," explained Maim.

Ron listened to all of this with his full concentration. He believed them; he knew what his mother was like. She would do and say things like that. She'd done it to him enough times. He still had a question though, "Did you know about us being cousins?"

"When Shego and I were changed by the Attitudinater and stayed here with you, I saw the picture on the wall, the one of you and your parents. That's when I realized that we were related. Once we were back to normal we told all the important villains who you were to cut you some slack. We mainly told Drakken, Killigan, mother, the two Señor Seniors and Motor Ed as they were your most common villains. We also told Jack Hench, purely for information purposes," said Monkey Fist.

"What about Dementor? Why didn't you tell him?" asked Ron.

"Are you crazy, the guy cannot keep a secret and he's always looking for a way to get rid of his enemies, he'd have told Kimmie about it and you would have been in big trouble with Kimmie," said Shego.

"You didn't tell DNAmy?" Ron questioned.

"Oh Gods no, she'd have been all over you and would have used you to get me," said Monkey Fist, shuddering at the thought. Ron shuddered too.

"So, what's going to happen now, I mean…" and Ron trailed off, lost for words.

"Well, now that you know the truth there's nothing stopping us from trying to perhaps build a better relationship. If you ever get tired of being here with your parents, well, you could always come over to Fiske Castle with Hana. I could become your sensei and teach you more about Tai Sheng Pek Quar or…" and Monkey Fist was interrupted by Shego.

"Or you guys could just reintroduce yourselves and completely start over and go from there," she said.

"Heh, good idea," said Ron and Monkey Fist nodded.

"Hello, I am Lord Monty Fiske, I'm your cousin," he said, holding out his hand to Ron.

"Hi, I'm Ron Stoppable, I'm your cousin. It's nice to meet you," said Ron with a grin, shaking his hand.

It would take a lot of work but it looked like things were going to work out just fine.

Xxxxx

In GO City Hero took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal one of the twins, "Hero? Why are you here?" he asked in shock. Hero never ever visited them in their house, he always instead on GO Tower being the place to visit.

"I'm here to talk Meg… Merrick, about Sheena and what happened when you were four. Can I come in?" asked Hero.

"Ok, hey, Wesley, Merrick, it is Hero, he's here to talk!" yelled Westin. The other two came out of different rooms and were shocked to see their oldest brother in their house.

"What do you want?" asked Merrick quietly, his face showing that he was very confused at his brother's appearance.

"To talk about Sheena, I need to know what was said and done after she left eleven years ago. I need to know because I need to talk to her and set things right," said Hero.

Merrick could see that he was sincere and nodded, "Sure, we can talk. Guys, could you give us some privacy?" he asked of Wesley and Westin and they nodded, leaving the elders to talk. "I warn you Hero, although this is a big step in the right direction, you may not like what you hear and you won't get an instantly good relationship with Sheena just by knowing what went on all those years ago, after this you're going to have to do some serious thinking before you talk to her," said Merrick.

"That's fine with me, now, please explain what happened," said Hero, sitting down on a comfy chair.

"Ok, it was two weeks after I encouraged Sheena to leave when we got the phone call," started Merrick, remembering what had happened that day,

Flashback

_The phone was ringing and it wasn't just any phone but Merrick's personal phone which only he could answer by using his glow. He picked it up, "Hello this is Merrick speaking," before his face split into a wide smile, "Sheena! How are you? Where are you? What are you doing? Are you safe?" and he heard laughter on the other end of the line, something he hadn't heard from his sister in a long time._

"_Merrick I'm just fine, more than fine. I'm still in GO City, down town by the docks, near the College. I'm getting to know my new employer and I'm totally safe but I miss you and the twins. Dr Drakken, my boss, he says that you can come and visit me whenever you want, but just give me a call first. Will you come and visit, today, please? I miss the three of you so much and I really need your advice on how to handle my relationship with Hero," said Sheena._

"_Don't worry Sheena, the twins and I will be there in no time at all, just tell me the number of your house and we'll be there," said Merrick. Sheena told Merrick and then they hung up. Merrick got the twins ready and the trio snuck out of GO Tower, luckily Hero was taking nap and he slept like the dead. _

_They soon arrived at Sheena's new living quarters and she was there to meet them, "Merrick, Wesley, Westin!" she shrieked in joy, running towards them with a smile on her face._

"_Sheena!" cried her brothers and Merrick caught her in a hug while the twins hugged her legs. Disentangling herself from the boys she then knelt down and grabbed the twins up into a big hug. _

"_I've missed you all so much," she said._

"_We've missed you too," said the twins._

"_Come on in," invited Sheena and they all went inside to a nice apartment. "Tweebs you can go and watch TV in there while Merrick and I talk ok? Just don't touch anything except the remote," said Sheena with a smile._

"_OK," said the twins and they scampered into the sitting room._

"_So, where's your employer?" asked Merrick as they walked into the kitchen._

"_He knew you were coming today and decided to run a few errands to give us some alone time to sort things out," said Sheena._

"_That's nice of him. He treats you well?" Merrick asked. _

"_Yes, he does. He's…he's kind of like a dad. I mean, he's a goof and a mad genius and well, he's… evil but he's also very nice and he likes me and he has a young nephew, a little bit older than the twins, I haven't met him yet but his nephew adores him and I get the feeling that although he's evil, deep down, his heart really isn't in it, I think he just wants to prove himself to the world," said Sheena._

"_So, you're now evil?" asked Merrick with a raised eyebrow._

"_Uh, yeah, I am. Merrick, I can explain…" but she was cut off. _

"_Sis, I don't really care about that right now, Hero is the real problem here and we need to sort this issue out so that we can all move on with our lives. Sheena, just talk to me, how do you feel about Hero?" asked Merrick, yes, he was concerned about his baby sister being evil but the more concerning thought for him was his sister's relationship with their oldest brother. It was already so bad, ever since she'd been born it had been bad. He wondered if it would ever be fixed or even remotely stable._

"_Merrick, I'm so confused about Hero, I don't know what to do. It's not right to be scared of your big brother but I am," Sheena hung her head and Merrick wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. She then continued, "On one hand I never ever want to see or speak to him ever again. I want to hide the twins away from him so that he can't hurt them like he hurt me. On the other hand I want to try and fix our relationship. What do you think?" Sheena asked.  
_

"_Think about this a little more, how would you letting Hero know where you are be beneficial to you?" asked Merrick, his sister had to figure this out by herself._

"_I could try and patch things up with him, we could talk and try and make amends. Do you think that would work? I could let him know where I am and he'd perhaps come by and we could, you know, let it work out slowly, I'd still work with Dr Drakken and he'd still be a hero, I think that would work, yeah!" said Sheena with a smile. Merrick crossed his arms and shook his head, making Sheena look at him in worry, "Merrick, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with my plan?" she asked._

"_I hate to say this but everything is wrong with that plan. Sheena, he hurt you, if he knew where you were he'd storm over here and he'd drag you back to GO Tower. He would keep you there like a panther in a cage, slowly crushing your spirit, forcing you to be someone you never wanted to be. You'd be a shell of your former self, the self that's only just emerging thanks to this life," explained Merrick._

"_How can I make things work with Hero then? I don't want to hurt him, it's the last thing I want to do. I don't want to hurt the twins by abandoning them either but I don't want to go back to being a hero and follow all those stupid rules and get hurt by my brother and…" she trailed off and gulped back her tears._

"_You can contact him but you don't tell him where you are, you need to stay away from Hero for a while, preferably for a few years, at least until you're twenty one, legal age, so that he'd have no legal hold over you. You could write him letters and then route all of them from here in GO City to a different city or town and then they would be returned to GO City each time so he won't figure it out. I know it's deceitful and not right but you're always thinking of others, you need to start thinking of yourself. Sheena, what would make you happy?" asked Merrick. _

"_Being here with Dr Drakken makes me happy but being with you and the twins also makes me happy," admitted Sheena._

"_Well, I might have a solution to keeping you happy, I'm moving the twins and I out of GO Tower, it's not safe for the twins and the team is broken up now, so the twins and I could move somewhere around here and you would be able to see us all the time. Wait, how long are you planning to stay here?"_

"_Oh, quite a few years, Dr Drakken is enrolling me into college. I'm going to take Child Psychology so if the whole villain gig doesn't work out then I have something to fall back on. Dr Drakken says I also need experience and he needs to get money for a lair and parts for robots and stuff. You don't hate me for becoming evil do you?" she asked with worry in her eyes. It would break her if he did hate her._

"_It makes you happy doesn't it?" asked Merrick and she nodded. "Then no, I'd never hate you for doing something that makes you happy. I could never ever hate my special baby sister no matter what," smiled Merrick._

"_Thank you Merrick, that means a lot to me. So, you and the twins are going to move close to here so that I can still help raise them and I can write letters to Hero in order assure him that I'm ok and to try and keep a relationship going? That's the plan?" she asked for clarification. _

"_That's the plan," said Merrick nodding. _

_It was a week later that Merrick and the twins moved in next door to Sheena and Dr Drakken. Hero couldn't track them as Merrick threatened to issue a restraining order against him if he did. When not helping raise the twins Sheena would attend classes and do odd jobs for Dr Drakken and she gradually became who she was meant to be. This carried on for five years and Sheena finally said goodbye to her brothers, three in person, she'd said goodbye to Hero in a letter five years ago. _

End Flashback

"That's how it happened, like she said, she never wanted to hurt you and would rather have never contacted you than hurt you but I knew that not contacting you would only serve to ruin your relationship even more than the letters," said Merrick.

Hero looked down at the table, "I've really messed things up haven't I?"

"You messed things up from the day she was born and you know it," said Merrick.

Hero hung his head, it was true, he had done all this damage to his relationship with his sister from the word go. "What can I do Merrick?"

"Think this through and then begin slow contact like letters and phone calls. When your relationship is steady enough and you're sure you won't go all superhero on her and drag her away to GO Tower, arrange for a meeting to talk face to face. Like I said, take this slowly, one wrong thing could ruin your relationship with Sheena beyond repair forever. I also warn you, if you hurt her again, I will hurt you in the worst possible way that I can think of," warned Merrick and Hero gulped and nodded, he wouldn't hurt Sheena again.

Xxxxx

While the brothers of Team GO were talking several meetings were taking place in Middleton Park.

Amelia, a former Middleton High student had just crossed paths with Monique. She'd always liked Monique for she was always up with the latest trends in fashion and Monique liked Amelia, she was a good customer at Club Banana and was always ready to trade fashion tips. She'd really grown up from the snobby girl who left Middleton High to a mature young woman.

"Hey girl, so how've you been doing?" asked Monique.

"Fine, what's been going with you? Is it true that Kim Possible has gone crazy?" asked Amelia curiously.

"I'm fine and it is kind of true. You'll never believe this but Kim is in a prophecy that basically says she's going to help destroy the world and some former villains turned good guys are the ones to stop her," said Monique.

"No way!" exclaimed Amelia.

"Way and get this, apparently some device malfunctioned and brought other world versions of us and several others to this world. Their world is different from ours. Will D told me and the others all this stuff because he, Ron and Kim were there. You and I had our counterparts too," said Monique.

"You're kidding me!"

"No joke, I saw pictures. You know that ninja exchange student we had here, Hirotaka?" asked Monique.

"Yeah, I remember him but what girl wouldn't, he was hot," said Amelia.

"Well apparently he was there and so was his counterpart. Hirotaka had some curse on him that that Monkey Fist guy broke, I hear that Hirotaka is here in Middleton," said Monique.

"That would be correct ladies," said a voice and the gossiping girls looked around and saw a gorgeous young man looking at them, it was Hirotaka!

"Hirotaka!" cried Monique and Amelia.

"Konnichiwa, beautiful ladies, since you know who I am and I know who you are, thanks to meeting your counterparts there will be no need for any introductions," smiled Hirotaka.

"Hirotaka!" and the ninja turned around to see Fukushima staring at him and the girls.

"Fukushima, what are you doing here in Middleton!" he exclaimed.

"Well, my father got a call from the Outside…er I mean, from Stoppable san. He had a question that can only be answered face to face so we all came here to Middleton," said Fukushima.

"Who is here?" asked Hirotaka.

"Father, mother, Takashi kun, Drakken san, Killigan san, Yori, Obaasan, that's Nanny Maim to you and me," said Fukushima.

"Father and mother?" asked Amelia.

"Monkey Fist and Shego," clarified Fukushima.

"Oh yeah, Will told us about that, you're Monkey Fist's ward," said Monique looking him over, he was kind of cute.

"Yes that is correct Monique san," said Fukushima.

"Who is Takashi?" asked Amelia.

"He is an orphan that father and mother have taken in as their own child. He is like a little brother to me and Yori. Hirotaka, I must ask, how are you faring?"

"I am faring well Fukushima but I am finding it hard to find something normal to do. I came looking for Stoppable san, as I was hoping that he could help me, uh, what do you American's say? Ah yes, 'fit in'," said Hirotaka.

"You would probably find Stoppable san at his home, getting his answers from father, not out here," said Fukushima.

"I will return to Middleton Lodge then and wait until tomorrow to see Stoppable san," said Hirotaka.

"Hey wait, why don't Amelia and I help you fit in, you too Fukushima," said Monique.

"You guys can then explain exactly what happened with all this other world and counterpart stuff," said Amelia nodding her agreement.

"Then it is a, ah yes, a 'double date'. Fukushima, you can walk with Monique and I will walk with Amelia," said Hirotaka with a smirk over at the girls.

Fukushima caught onto Hirotaka's plan, make friends with the girls that their counterparts desired and or were courting. It made sense as he had felt an attraction to other world Monique. He offered her his hand and Hirotaka offered Amelia his and the blushing girls took them. They started walking and they began to tell the girls what had happened at Fiske Castle a few days ago but no one knew that trouble would soon be brewing, all thanks to one world saving teen.

Xxxxx

Hello everyone, it's been a while but this chapter was very hard to write.

Please review.


	3. Spilled Potion:Feel the Love

**Monkey Adventures 6: Monkey Cupid **

After facing their counterparts things are more or less back to normal for Monty and the gang but not for long. It's Valentine's Day and Monkey Fist is planning a day all to himself and Shego, too bad that fate has other plans in the form of a Love Potion. Now the two lovers, Duff, Jim, Tim, Wade and Maim must find a way to reverse the effects before it becomes permanent. Monty/Shego, Will/Bonnie, Drakken/Betty, Ron/Yori, Fukushima/Monique, Josh/Tara, Hirotaka/Amelia

I don't own anything except my ideas.

**Chapter 3: Spilled Potion: Feel the Love**

Kim was checking her website for hits when a message popped up, "'Dear Kim, Ron's love for you is waning. Things are not as they should be. Use this to make him feel the love, after all Valentine's Day is tomorrow, from a friend,'" read Kim and below the message was a list of ingredients for a love potion. "Ron, you are going to come back to me," grinned Kim, not thinking about who had sent her the message, that this love potion could be dangerous and how they even knew her relationship with Ron was really rocky.

She set to work on gathering the ingredients, using up a few of her favors to do so.

Xxxxx

While she was gathering ingredients several meetings were happening back in Middleton.

Ron sighed as he walked to the Arcade; he was still trying to wrap his mind around what he'd been told and the fact that his mom might have arranged for Monkey Fist's death to get an inheritance that was no longer hers all those years ago. He was so preoccupied by his thoughts he didn't notice that he bumped into someone until it was too late they were both on the ground. "Ow, oh, sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going," Ron apologized.

"It is fine Stoppable San, for I was hoping to bump into you but not as hard we did," and Ron's eyes widened in shock as he found that it was Yori he'd bumped into.

"Yori, what are you doing here? No, wait, stupid question, Monkey Fist brought you here with everyone else at the castle, right?" asked Ron, helping Yori up.

Yori laughed, "Indeed Stoppable san. Would it be your honor to show me around Middleton?" asked Yori with a smile.

"Yes, it would be my honor," smiled Ron and the two took off.

"So Stoppable San, what is your relationship with Kim Possible now that she is like she is?" asked Yori.

"I'm going to break up with her, she's not the girl I fell in love with and anyway, I…I like someone else, she's smart, pretty, kind and likes my American style humor," and he grinned at Yori who was blushing, having caught onto the fact that he was talking about her.

Xxxxx

Betty walked down the street, wondering where Drew would be at this time of day.

"Betty?" asked a surprised voice that she knew and turned to see Drew standing behind her with a big grin. "Betty, I didn't know you were in Middleton, it's great to see you," said Drakken, coming up to Betty and they gave each other a hug.

"I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here," said Betty after the hug ended.

"Yeah, I was," admitted Drakken.

"Jack told me that you were coming here thanks to Will telling him and I took the day off. We didn't really manage to talk or anything when our doubles were around," said Betty.

"Yeah, the dance was nice though," said Drakken grinning and Betty nodded with a smile.

"Um, Betty, you don't want to go and um…get a coffee or something? My treat," offered Drakken with a blush.

Betty blushed but nodded, "I'd love to Drew," and they set off together, not holding hands but close enough to.

Xxxxx

Tara, Zita and Bonnie had all met up again and were currently heading towards the mall. "So, Tara what's up between you and Josh?" asked Bonnie.

"Well, we're really good friends and we have an occasional small kiss but other than that nothing's happing, I wish it was though," admitted Tara.

"What about you and Will, Bonnie, what is happening between the two of you?" asked Zita.

"Things are good with us, it's nice to have a guy who respects me and likes me for me," said Bonnie.

"Zita, what about you and Felix?" asked Tara.

"We are fine, it is just a bit slow now, a little while ago someone made a remark that hurt mi amore and it has made him feel self-conscious about his legs unfortunately."

"That's so sad," said Tara.

Xxxxx

While the girls were talking about their respective boyfriends, said boy friends were talking about their girlfriends.

"So Will, how are things going between you and Bonnie?" asked Felix.

"Things are going very well. I tell you I was shocked to hear that the alternate Senor Senior Junior was dating alternate Bonnie and that my alternate self could say such thing about her. I was so mad," said Will.

"Sounds like things were more than a bit crazy," remarked Josh.

"Yeah, so Josh, how are things between you and Tara?" asked Will.

"Well, we're good friends but I think she wants more than just a small kiss and an occasional date every now and then but the thing is, I'm not sure how to start going a little further. I want to be a gentleman with Tara," confessed Josh.

"Ask her what she wants and talk it over, set some reasonable boundaries and just let things happen," said Felix.

"Did you do that Zita?" asked Josh.

"Yeah and things are good with us but, I'm not sure about the future. I want to be closer to Zita but, a comment made the other day, well, it's made me rethink a few things and I'm not sure if I'm what Zita should have," said Felix, looking depressed.

"Dude, she loves you for you, not if you can walk or anything and you manage to do so many things without walking, just like a normal guy. Who cares about some comment that means nothing? You shouldn't, just be you and let things take its natural course," said Josh.

"Thanks Josh," said Felix.

It was a few minutes later that they bumped into their respective girlfriends and they decided to walk together, not knowing that their relationships would soon be progressing faster than they all thought.

Xxxxx

"Well those weren't that hard to find at all," Kim said, upon returning home with the ingredients. She then went to the garage and set to work on making the potion. Soon love fumes were in the air and Kim chuckled as she held up a big beaker of love potion. She didn't see the bottle of gas that was by her foot and as she turned she tripped and the potion went flying out of her hands and spilled onto the ground. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed before getting a good sniff of the potion. "I feel the love," she said in a dreamy voice and the aroma from the spilled potion spread over Middleton.

Xxxxx

Ron and Yori were busy talking about what had happened when they smelt a most delightful smell and they started feeling lightheaded. "I feel the lone," they said in dreamy voices and looked at each other. They immediately started kissing each other, with a lot of passion and this started happening all over Middleton.

Xxxxx

With Bonnie, Tara, Zita, Will, Josh and Felix, all inhibitions and insecurities were gone and with an 'I feel the love' each couple started kissing in Middleton Mall. For Will and Bonnie, the kisses were soft but firm. Felix and Zita's kisses were passionate with Zita sitting on Felix's lap while Josh and Tara's kisses were overly passionate and desperate with Josh having Tara pressed up against the wall.

Xxxxx

"Hey, what's with all the sudden couples?" asked Drakken, seeing many people starting to just suddenly kiss each other.

"I have no idea," said Betty. Then she got a whiff of the potion in the air and smiled dreamily at Drakken.

"Betty? What's wrong?" asked Drakken in concern, having not smelt it yet.

"I feel the love," she said dreamily and moved closer to him. Drakken gulped and took a step back. This wasn't normal behavior, not at all.

"What do you…?" he asked and was cut off by a kiss from Betty. He trembled; he'd only dreamed of this and then hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. While the kiss was going on Drakken smelt the potion and was just as deep in 'feeling the love' as anyone else.

Xxxxx

"Ninja brother; is that not Drakken san and Director san?" asked Hirotaka, pointing to the kissing couple.

"Yes, it is. He is kissing her? As my father would say, 'it is about time,'" said Fukushima with a smile.

"Uh, guys, it's not just them. Everyone near them is kissing," said Monique, pointing out the many and completely love struck couples all around.

"This isn't normal," said Amelia.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that it is the day of love tomorrow?" asked Fukushima.

"I don't think so," said Monique.

"I think we should find father and mother," said Fukushima, getting nervous from all the couples looking at each other with dreamy eyes, all the kissing and hugging and the 'feel the love' it was really freaking him out.

"That would be a good idea," said Hirotaka when he smelt something wonderful and got a dreamy smile on his face and so did Amelia.

"Hirotaka, what is wrong… Oh no, it has spread to him and Amelia too!" cried Fukushima in alarm and then felt Monique grab his arm, she was looking at him with dreamy eyes.

"Feel the love Fukushima," she said. She kissed him before he could protest and he too smelt the potion and fell under its spell.

Xxxxx

Duff watched in horror as everyone but him, appeared to fall in love, including Fukushima and the other ninja, Hirotaka. "Ach, the lad will no' be happy abou' this," said Duff, running off to Stoppable's house, hoping against hope that his friend, Shego and Maim had not succumbed to this madness.

Xxxxx

"This is madness," said Monkey Fist as he watched several couples, including Mr and Mrs Possible waltz down the street in love with those very freaky, dreamy smiles and eyes.

"What in the world is causing this?" asked Maim.

"I don't know, but it's like they've been…zombified with love, for lack of a way to describe this thing," said Shego. Then there was knocking on the door and Shego opened it to reveal Killigan.

"Please tell me ye aren't like the rest of Middleton," he said.

""It's safe to say that we're not," said Monkey Fist.

"Thank god," said Killigan.

"Papa! Mama! Grandma!" and they all saw Takashi, Jim, Tim and Wade running towards the house.

"Takashi!" they cried and let the boys inside.

"It's everywhere! There's a nice smell all over Middleton but for some reason we're not affected!" exclaimed Takashi hugging Shego.

"Why aren't we affected and why aren't you affected?" asked Wade.

"How old are you boys?" asked Monkey Fist.

"We all recently just turned thirteen," said Jim.

"I think I know why you boys and we adults are unaffected," said Monkey Fist.

"Why?" asked Killigan.

"The boys have only just gone into their teens, so puberty hadn't hit them just yet. There's no one they have crushes on. Takashi is too young to be thinking of that kind of love and Hana is just a toddler. So that explains their immunity. Shego and I are already in love and Shego's Trait is love, so I'm guessing that she's got protection against this kind of thing and as I'm her soul mate, one true love, one and only, take your pick, that means that I'm unaffected as well. As for Killigan and mother, well, Killigan, you have no love interest and have no interest in falling in love; you only feel familial and friendly love, not romantic. That must be why you're immune. As for you, mother, well, you loved father and you've never loved any other man like you loved him, so there's your immunity," said Monkey Fist.

"It all makes sense," said Shego and everyone else nodded.

"How do we stop this though?" asked Maim.

"We go to the source. Wade, twins, can you track where this came from?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Sure we can," said Jim.

"We can go back to our place as our computer is faster than Ron's," said Tim.

"Let's go then," said Shego. Monkey Fist took Hana from his mother and they ventured out into the love-crazed world.

Xxxxx

I hope you like it.

Please review


End file.
